Blind to it All
by blind-phoenix
Summary: A blind Harry potter goes to Hogwarts to learn magic, and of his true heritage. But, when the Wizarding world learns of Harry’s disability, will they allow him to continue the study of magic? What happens when Harry is forced to teach himself?HarryDaphne
1. Chapter 1

Blind to it All

A/N:

I've seen some reasonable blind Harry fics out there. Being a blink myself, I thought I'd give one a go while I think of some more ideas for my other two fics. This will be starting right from the word go, and as with the others, I intend for Harry to be Slytherin's heir, or reincarnation. No mean Dursleys, because it'll just be Harry and his aunt.

Summary:

A blind Harry potter goes to Hogwarts to learn magic, and of his true heritage. But, when the Wizarding world learns of Harry's disability, will they allow him to continue the study of magic? What happens when Harry is forced to teach himself?

Harry/Daphne

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter.

Harry Potter, and all characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and her various publishers and distributors. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

'Thoughts'

"Parseltongue"

"(Speaking through Legilimency)"

"+beast speak+"

Chapter #1: The letter.

It was a warm summer morning in Little Whinging, Surrey. The well-kept gardens belonging to the occupants on Privet Drive were abuzz with children playing all manner of games. At Number four, however, a lonely raven-haired boy sat, running his fingers down the pages of a book. This boy was Harry James Potter. And the fact he was reading wasn't strange in and of itself. However, the fact he had his fingers on the page would clue most people into the fact that Harry Potter was blind, and had been since that dreadful night ten years ago, when Lord Voldemort had so brutally ripped away his parents with that thrice-be-damned flash of green light and the cry of 'Avada Kedavra!' It was that same green light that had robbed the little boy of his sight.

"Harry! Harry, love, come in here for a bit please? You've got a letter!" Aunt Petunia's voice cut into Harry's daze.

"Coming, Aunt Petunia!" Harry yelled back. And with little effort shut the book he was reading, which was Tolkien's 'The Hobbit', and thundered into the house, narrowly missing a tall, darkly-clad man with sallow skin and a hooked nose.

"Oh! I'm sorry, sir, I didn't see you there!" quipped Harry, a knowing smirk on his face.

"I was under the impression, Mr. Potter, that you are totally blind. I find it hard to believe you cou…" The man cut himself off, realizing he had been had.

"Well, well, well! This is refreshing. A boy who doesn't complain about his lot in life. I must say, Mr. Potter, my opinion of you has been irrevocably changed. I had come here thinking I'd find a spoiled, arrogant little boy, yet I find one with a disability. Not only that, this cheeky brat has managed to take it in stride and crack a joke I actually find amusing." The man let out a low chuckle at this and his face softened towards this boy.

"Oh, good! I'd hate to think you didn't like me either because of my blindness or something my father did that I wasn't around to witness." The boy said with a devilish grin.

"How..." the man asked flabbergasted.

"I've always been able to do it, sir. If I focus on who I'm talking to, I get images in my mind. That's how I know if I can trust them or not." Harry said softly.

"Did I do something wrong?" Harry asked fearing he'd upset this nice man.

Severus Snape was struck dumb. The child in front of him was a natural Legilimens! It would be a safe bet to think that he was a natural Occlumens as well. Thinking he'd find out, he reached out with his mind for the boy.

"(Oh, no you don't. I don't even know your name yet, so until then, kindly stay out.)" Harry's voice echoed in Snape's head. This time there was no hiding it. Snape looked absolutely gob smacked! How could an eleven year old boy have mastered the mind arts at his age? Voicing this thought, he was even more surprised when the boy raised his hand and twitched a couple of fingers. That surprise soon turned into outright shock when some powerful anti-eavesdropping and privacy wards sprang up out of nowhere.

"Wandless magic, too? How is this possible?" the man asked, his voice tinged with just a little awe, all pretences of his usual masks gone.

"I simply didn't want anyone listening in. Oh don't worry my Aunt knows all about it, she did tell me of magic after all." Harry said, a small smile playing about his face.

"Mr. Potter, My name is Severus Snape. However, you may refer to me as Professor Snape. I am the Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"You mean, I-I-I-I still get to go to Hogwarts? Even though I'm The-Blind-Boy-Who-Lived?" Harry asked, hope shining from deep within his ever-expressive emerald eyes.

Snape, on an impulse, wrapped the boy up in a hug.

"Yes, child, you're going to Hogwarts. Come, drop these wards so that we may inform your Aunt and show her your acceptance letter for Hogwarts." Snape watched as the boy did nothing other than stick out his tongue, and to his utter amazement, the wards went down just as soon as the boy's tongue disappeared back behind his teeth. They then went into the kitchen, Snape muttering about cheeky little brats showing off their magic, to which Harry just outright grinned.

"Aunt Petunia! Aunt Petunia! I get to go to Hogwarts!" Harry bounced into the kitchen, a brilliant smile lighting up his face.

"I know, love. Now let's see this letter." At that, Snape took the letter out of a pocket in his robes and handed it to Harry. Harry was a little confused at this action until he felt the familiar dots underneath his fingertips.

"Braille? The letter's in Braille? But, how can Aunt Petunia read it if it's in Braille, sir?" Harry asked, a little perplexed.

"The letter is written in ink as well as Braille. Actually, each letter has a translation charm on it to accommodate the reader." Snape added in his normal professor voice.

Harry then did something that nearly made Snape faint but his Aunt roll her eyes at him.

"Nagini, could you come here, pleassse? I'd like you to meet sssomeone." Harry hissed. To Snape's horror, a familiar-looking snake slithered in and wrapped herself lovingly around the boy.

"Mr. Potter, are you aware of whose snake that is?" Snape asked, a little fear in his voice that nobody picked up save Harry and Nagini.

"I am, sir, however, she isn't evil anymore." Harry said.

"Not evil? How is this possible?" Snape asked, bewilderment clearly in his face and voice.

"I managed to fight it off for her. I don't know if I'm explaining this right but it was as if she had two different souls. I just purged the one that felt evil."

"And nearly died of magical exhaustion in the attempt." Aunt Petunia said shakily, remembering that day all too well.

To say that Severus Snape was shocked was obviously an understatement. At this last proclamation of Harry's, he did what any self-respecting professor would do in his place, he fainted. Harry just gave Snape a curious look and went about opening his letter.

After reading the letter, accepting him to Hogwarts and informing him of the things he needed, he twitched a finger at the prone form of the Potions Master, who groggily climbed to his feet.

"I think, before we go to buy your things, we need a word with the Headmaster," Snape said as he pulled his wand and flicked it, sending his Patronus to summon the Headmaster.

At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore was just finishing up some paperwork when to his utter surprise, a silvery glowing bat flew through his window and informed him that the Potions Master needed to speak with him urgently regarding Harry Potter. Dumbledore without a moment's thought beckoned to Fawkes, who rose up into the air near his bonded and pointed his tail at him. Just as soon as the Headmaster grabbed the phoenix's tail feathers, they disappeared in a ball of fire, only to reappear in a similar fashion thousands of kilometres away, at the home of one Harry James Potter.

"Ah, Severus, what's this all about? And who…" Dumbledore had just spotted Nagini, wrapped around Harry. Dumbledore whipped out his wand, and shot off a spell. To his surprise, a small hand shot out and caught the spell with seemingly no visible effect, and, just to ensure the Headmaster was suitably shocked, brought up the other hand and as if knowing what to do, broke the spell down and returned it to the magic all around them.

"That, Headmaster, is what I wanted to talk to you about. Harry Potter is capable of some rather impressive feats of magic. Look at Nagini's aura for example; she's no longer a Horcrux!" Snape said, his voice filled with curiosity and wonder at the boy in front of him. Dumbledore, just to be sure, took Snape's suggestion to heart and looked.

"Oh, my! Well, now, this is rather a good sign. If Harry can do this at his current age, when he reaches majority, there'll be no stopping him! Harry Potter will be the greatest Wizard of his time, blind or no."

"Headmaster, he's also a natural Legilimens and Occlumens! This means any visions from the Dark Lord won't harm him," Snape informed Dumbledore.

"Well, now that is good news." Dumbledore approached Harry and held out his hand.

"Hello, Harry, I'm…"

Harry cut him off respectfully, "Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin First Class, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. Pleased to meet you, sir." Harry shook the proffered hand, winking at Snape while leaving a gob smacked Dumbledore with his jaw touching the ground.

"I think you broke him, Harry." Snape said in an uncharacteristically gentle voice.

"Come. Let us away to Diagon Alley to equip you with the necessary items to further your education in the noble art of witchcraft and wizardry, tom-foolery, pranking, and, of course, potions." Snape smirked. And with that, the two left a still-gaping Dumbledore and embarked upon an adventure that would see them, in time, become firm friends.

A/N:

First of many chapters.

I know I'm being a bit lazy in places e.g. the letter but I get a little jack of reading the damnable things after a while.

Please R&R

Blind-phoenix


	2. Chapter 2 Diagon Alley

Blind to it All

Disclaimer and Summary are in chapter #1.

Chapter #2: Diagon Alley

In an alley filled with nothing more than overflowing trash cans, two people appeared out of thin air as the portkey they were using deposited them beside one of the bins.

"Come, Harry, stand by me near this wall." Snape tapped the wall in question so as Harry could get his bearings.

"Now, I want you to remember, it's three up from the trash can, and two across to the right." Snape said guiding Harry's hand.

"You mean this brick here?" Harry asked, pointing to a brick he could feel the power radiating off of.

"Indeed I do. Now, one would normally tap a wand three times but it should work for your finger as well, given that you can focus your magic without a wand." Harry tapped the brick three times as Snape suggested and to his amazement, he could feel the magic at work and hear the sound of the bricks rumbling as they reformed into the archway to Diagon Alley.

"Wow!" exclaimed Harry, his eyes going wide in amazement. Snape just looked amusedly at his charge and held out an elbow for the boy to take. Harry and his aunt had informed Snape before they left the house of the proper ways to assist a blind person, which consisted of allowing them to do all they can unless they ask for assistance, and when guiding them around, allow them to take your elbow. Tell them of steps and other obstructions and obstacles. Snape took the advice seriously and would ensure Harry was able to be as independent as was possible in an unknown place such as Diagon Alley.

Harry and Snape walked on for a minute before coming to a large white building.

"This Harry is Gringotts, the Wizarding bank. The bank is run by goblins. Rather cunning and clever creatures, goblins, but not ones you'd want to be on the wrong side of." Snape and Harry entered the bank, and found a vacant teller.

Snape was once again just shy of fainting when Harry said in perfect Gobbledygook, "Greetings, Master Goblin. May your endeavours afford you wealth and long life. May I access my trust vault, please?" The goblin just smiled a big toothy smile and allowed the boy to run his fingers over his face to determine the type of smile and the appropriate response. Harry didn't disappoint, he returned the smile with one of his own showing all his teeth.

"Ah, young Mister Potter, I shall escort you there myself. However, allow me to introduce myself first. I am Ragnok, director of this branch. I make a point to come down here and act as a teller just so as I can assess the running of the bank from this angle. It's all to do with employee relations and the like, boring stuff really. Now, I do believe it's my turn on the carts! Will you be accompanying us, Master Snape?" Ragnok asked.

"No, I won't. I'm sorry, Director, but I abhor those infernal things. They make me ill," Snape said.

"Very well, do you by chance have Mr. Potter's key?"

"Yes I do. Here." And with that, Snape handed a small gold key to Ragnok and wandered off to a bench to await Harry's return.

"Now, Mr. Potter, I'm well aware of your disability. To that end, I have a proposition for you." Ragnok spoke gently to Harry guiding him towards the tunnels.

"What would that be, sir?" Harry asked, not sure he wanted to know what the director had in mind.

"No need to fret, child. I simply wish to make life easier for you somewhat. When one of our young have been born blind or are blinded due to an accident, we teach them to feel with their magic, so as to be able to move about freely and not draw attention to the fact they're blind. With your permission, I'd like to teach you this skill. I was blinded for a time in my youth and realize only a portion of what you must be going through." Ragnok explained.

"I'll do it, sir. What do I need to do?" Harry asked.

"Just relax while I transfer the knowledge. After that, it's a simple matter of practicing it." Harry relaxed and Ragnok placed a finger to his forehead. He then drew out a memory and, placing his finger on Harry's forehead, allowed the copied memory to enter Harry's mind. Harry felt knowledge entering his mind, and using his natural Occlumency, absorbed it without too much fuss. Harry decided to give it a shot and concentrated. To his surprise, he seemed to know exactly where he was, and that there was someone standing in front of him. He got an even bigger shock when he found information being whispered to him, like the name of said person, the type of environment he was in, and a brief yet detailed description of any and all obstacles in his way. Wandering around for a few minutes, Harry decided he'd practice this daily until he could do it reflexively and constantly. He'd still use his cane in the Muggle world, because it would just be too much for the Muggles to see a blind person seemingly get around unaided. Besides, he still liked to whack ignorant fools around the ankles when they wouldn't move out of his way. He also found his magic provided him with tactile feedback by way of vibrations and slight nudges to go in one direction or another. For steps and the like, he would feel a sharp jolt travel up or down his wand arm, indicating what direction the steps would take. In the case of inclines or ramps, he would feel a smooth sweeping feeling travel up or down his wand arm, depending upon the direction he needed to go. And if the incline or ramp was steep, the sweeping feeling would become more pronounced and travel faster down his arm. Harry wondered about encountering overhanging obstructions and sheer drops when both questions were answered for him as he had apparently come across both at the same time. He heard a slight buzz in his mind and worked out that there must be something hanging low enough for him to hit his head if he wasn't careful. Reaching out, he found an over hanging rock face. Just as he was about to take a further step forward, his magic pushed him backward and whispered to him the information about the drop.

"Wow, this is cool! I've got to practice this," he said to Ragnok, who just chuckled at the young boy as they moved into a cart for the hair-raising journey to Harry's vault.

After a quick trip to the vault, where Harry got a quick lesson on the currency and exchange rates from Wizard to Muggle and vice versa, they headed back up to the main lobby. Harry was just about to head for Snape when he got an idea. Having activated his MSP, (Magical Sensory Perception), as he would come to call it later, he reached out and touched the wall. Information flooded his mind, and if it wasn't for the fact he was already an accomplished Occlumens, he would have passed out at the sudden rush of knowledge. He now knew every tunnel, every vault's location, which tracks led where and who was working on them.

"Ah, I wondered when you'd discover that. How do you think we all know where to go when we operate the carts?" Ragnok chuckled.

Harry, after a small smile and a farewell to the director in perfect Gobbledygook, went off in search of Snape so they could continue their shopping.

"Where to first, Harry?" Snape asked.

"I think I should like to get my robes first, please?" Harry said. After they left the bank, Harry hadn't yet disengaged his MSP, so he decided to touch one of the cobblestones to gain information about his current location. He was once again rushed with information. After sorting this information out, he strode purposefully towards Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, Snape trailing behind, jaw left behind somewhere at the steps of Gringotts.

"Flies, Professor, flies." Harry said with a cheeky grin, while reaching out a finger and pushing Snape's mouth closed.

"How is it you knew where to go?" Snape asked shaking his head.

"Some goblin magic, sir." Harry answered. "Director Ragnok taught me how to navigate using my own magic, and, it would appear, the magic of my surroundings as well."

"Hmm. You could possibly teach that to other blind students should we gain any in the future." Snape said, a thoughtful frown on his face.

"Well he didn't say I couldn't." Harry smirked. And with that, he went into the shop to buy his robes.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed in mauve.

"Hogwarts, oh my! I didn't expect to see you here, Mr. Potter." Madam Malkin said excitedly. "Forgive me for saying so, but I wasn't aware that Hogwarts was able to cater for blind people." What many people didn't know about Madam Malkin, however, was that she was able to read a person's soul and see if they had been reincarnated. She had decided not to pursue that study of magic professionally simply because there was no call for it. She looked deep into Harry's eyes and got the shock of her life.

"S-s-slytherin? Merlin's beard! Severus! Come over here!" She had just seen Snape enter the shop in search of his wayward charge.

"What's the cheeky brat done now? I don't think I could take anymore surprises today; I've been having palpitations as it is. And you, child, will be the death of me. I don't know what Albus was thinking, sending me after you. I was prepared to hate you for simply existing and give you a hard time because of it, but somehow you wormed your way in and managed to shatter all my masks and facades in the space of a few hours by simply being you." Snape said in a strained voice.

"I guess, then, you don't want to hear that he's the reincarnation of Salazar Slytherin, do you?" Madam Malkin said with a smirk, knowing the reaction the poor Potions Master would have. Snape didn't disappoint; he could take it no longer, he buried his head in his hands and decided unashamedly that crying would help, and so he started to do just that. Harry started to get a little worried. He liked Snape, yet to see him like this perplexed him somewhat. He decided to help the man out. He had listened as Snape summoned his Patronus earlier and decided to try it. Raising his hand and crying out: "Expecto Patronum!" He was surprised to feel a rush of magic leave his hand and form a shape. His MSP told him it was a stag. He told it to go fetch Dumbledore as he had finally managed to break Professor Snape. The stag just bowed its head and cantered off in search of the Headmaster.

A/N:

Well, Harry managed to break poor Severus. The shopping trip will be continued in the next chapter, Brother Wands.

Don't worry none ladies and gents, my other two fics will get updated, just now that I have a beta things will take a little more time.

I must take this time to thank cckeimig for betaing for me.

And I also thank you all for reading and reviewing.

Blind phoenix


	3. Chapter 3 Brother Wands

Blind to it all

Chapter #3: Brother Wands

Previously

"I guess, then, that you don't want to hear that he's the reincarnation of Salazar Slytherin, do you?" Madam Malkin said with a smirk, knowing the reaction the poor Potions Master would have. Snape didn't disappoint; he could take it no longer, he buried his head in his hands and decided unashamedly that crying would help, and so he started to do just that. Harry started to get a little worried; he liked Snape, yet to see him like this, and it perplexed him somewhat. He decided to help the man out. He had listened as Snape summoned his Patronus earlier and decided to try it. Raising his hand and crying out: "Expecto Patronum!" He was surprised to feel a rush of magic leave his hand and form a shape. His MSP told him it was a stag. He told it to go fetch Dumbledore as he had finally managed to break Professor Snape. The stag just bowed its head and cantered off in search of the Headmaster.

Albus Dumbledore was back in his office, slowly navigating his way through the perilous mountains that made up the land of paperwork, faithful sherbet lemons by his side, when a majestic silver stag cantered into his office and Harry's distressed voice rang through his head.

"Sir, I think I broke Professor Snape. He's sitting in Madam Malkin's crying and I think it's my fault." The voice sounded so worried that for the second time that day, Dumbledore and his phoenix, Fawkes—or perhaps it would be better to say Fawkes and his pet Headmaster—once again left the office in a burst of flame in search of the odd couple.

Meanwhile, back in Madam Malkin's, Snape had just swallowed his second calming draught and Madam Malkin was comforting a distressed Harry when there was a burst of flame, and Fawkes and his Headmaster appeared.

"Severus, are you all right?" Dumbledore asked, spotting his emotionally battered Potions Master, and placing a gnarled hand on his shoulder.

"For a wise and powerful wizard, and Headmaster of a school, and the fact you're a century and a half old, you have an uncanny knack of asking the most asinine questions. No! I'm not bloody well, ok? I've been emotionally drained, shocked beyond belief, forced to rethink the opinion of my worst enemy's only son, and annoyed by meddling old fools who pass themselves off as Headmasters in the space of one day. If you'll excuse me, I'd like to go home and rest. I need to sort all of this out in my rather battered brain. Please, will you look after Harry for the rest of the day? I'm knackered and that's only after a few hours." Snape, having finished his rant, watched in stunned disbelief as Dumbledore did what he always did by chuckling and patting him on the head.

"Hmm. Yes, I see what you mean. I shall escort Harry around the Alley today and see he gets home. Do go home and rest Severus, you look like you could do with it," the venerable old Headmaster said, eyes twinkling madly. Snape not to be outdone, glared fiercely at the Headmaster, but as he should have realised, Dumbledore just waved him off in the direction of Madam Malkin's fireplace.

Harry, while all this was going on, felt something land on his small shoulder. He reached up to try and work out what had landed there when he felt the softest plumage he'd ever felt. Warmth spread through him as he patted the magnificent creature atop his shoulder.

"+You know, that does feel rather nice. Thank you young one. +" Harry jumped but, the phoenix didn't seem in the least bit perturbed.

"+You can speak+" asked Harry in amazement.

"+Indeed I can. And so, it would appear, can you. +" Fawkes chuckled.

"+But but but, how can a bird speak English+" Harry asked curiously.

"+English? Bah! I'll have you know beast speech is much more expressive than English, you dolt! English indeed. I ought to peck your eyes out for that; however, seeing as yours are currently out of order, I'll just have to resort to sarcastic retorts. +" Fawkes trilled indignantly.

"+So sorry. Far be it for me to not actually realise I was using beast speech. Forgive me, oh fiery phoenix. Forgive this mere mortal his insignificant mental capabilities. I shall endeavour to raise myself to your level in the future. +" Harry said with a level of sarcasm he didn't know he possessed.

"+I like you, child. You have your mother's temper. For that alone, I'm going to help you. A phoenix has chosen you. Knowing who you once were, and who you are now, she has decided to bond with you. Please, for Pete's sake, don't use her as a post owl unless you need an absolutely secure way of transporting your mail. Or, of course, no owl decides to become yours. +" Harry was floored; a phoenix was willing to bond with him? He turned to find Dumbledore looking at him with twinkling blue eyes.

"It would appear, Harry, that Fawkes has decided he likes you. Now, as much as I'd like to watch the two of you interact and trade insults, we must away to collect your wand and familiar."

The two wizards and one self-satisfied phoenix left Madam Malkin's and ambled in the direction of Olivander's. Upon entering the shop, Harry felt a tug on his magic. His MSP was whispering for him to about-face. After turning around, he found he could feel a great concentration of magic directly in front of him.

"Mr. Olivander, I presume?" Harry smirked.

"How is it, Albus, that a totally blind boy is able to tell I am behind him and about to sneak up on him, and catch me out before I get to do either one?" a mysterious voice asked.

"I'm sorry, sir, I'm getting used to my MSP." Harry said sheepishly.

"MSP? But-but-but, that's advanced goblin magic! Who taught you this technique, child?" Olivander asked excitedly.

"Director Ragnok, sir."

"Well now. That is interesting. Now, for your wand. Normally I'd give a long-winded speech on the properties of wands and whatnot, but, today, I'd like to try something different. Extend your magic if you would? Your wands, if you are able to be bonded to more than one will come to you." Olivander instructed.

Harry concentrated and felt a pull from the direction of the back of the store. Allowing his magic to follow it, he was surprised when two boxes came floating out of the back of the shop, and set themselves gently down in front of him.

"Go on then, lad, give them a wave." Harry picked the box on his left and waved the wand. A jet of green and silver sparks came out. Olivander gaped. He knew who owned that wand previously, and for it to choose another meant only one thing.

"Salazar Slytherin." Olivander whispered.

"Look after that wand, boy; its previous owner was a powerful wizard, and that wand, well, let's just say it's a masterpiece. Willow, and powdered basilisk fang, ten and a half inches, with emerald for the focus stone."

"I thought focus stones weren't used in wands because it made them more temperamental?" Dumbledore asked looking slightly puzzled.

"Indeed. But it's more that the wands became very picky and hard to bond with a wizard rather than temperamental." Olivander stated candidly. "Well, let's see the other wand, then."

Harry waved the wand from the box to his right and a jet of scarlet and gold sparks shot out the end.

"Oh, my! The brother wand of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" Olivander exclaimed.

"Come now, Octavius, fear of the name..."

"Yes, yes, I know all that rot. Now, this wand you have in your right hand is Holly, with Phoenix tail feather as the core. However, the phoenix that gave that feather, gave only one other. I'm sorry to say that it was that wand which gave you the scar upon your forehead and robbed you of your sight." Olivander said solemnly.

After paying for the wands, and a couple of Wand holsters, Dumbledore and Harry left the shop. The pair made their way to Magical menagerie, where a scarlet-and-gold-plumed phoenix sat on a perch outside the main door. Upon seeing Harry, the phoenix let out a burst of song, and looked deep into Harry's eyes. A bright beam of magic connected the two, and then Harry heard a female voice in his head.

"+Hello, child, I am Artemis.+"

"+Are you my familiar? The one the other phoenix spoke of+" Harry asked.

"+Yes, child, I am. The other phoenix is called Fawkes. He is Professor Dumbledore's familiar.+" Artemis perched herself on Harry's shoulder.

"What the devil..." The witch behind the counter had seen the exchange between boy and phoenix, and had come out to see why the avian had decided to perch itself on the child.

"Hello, ma'am. This is Artemis; she's my new familiar." Harry said smiling brightly, emerald eyes twinkling like his companion's blue ones.

"But-but-but Professor Dumbledore, is this true?" the now flustered witch asked.

"Indeed it is. They are now bonded." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Well, son, it would appear as if you've been..." she trailed off, just having noticed the scar above his right eye.

"Merlin's beard! Child, you'll not be spending your money here! Consider the phoenix yours as she seems to have chosen you. However, someone's bought you this lovely owl, which I will go fetch for you now. Oh my! Harry Potter! As I live and breathe!" the excited witch trotted off in search of Harry's pre-ordered owl. She came back several minutes later with a beautiful snowy-white owl in a travelling cage.

"Now, dear, don't forget to thank Hagrid when you get to Hogwarts. He wanted to give you a special present for your eleventh birthday." The witch gushed.

After several more stops to acquire potions ingredients, school books, and several other items that caught Harry's interest, as well as a new trunk and various other supplies, Artemis and Fawkes transported both wizards back to Privet Drive, where Harry excitedly told his aunt about the day he'd had.

A/N:

There we go, chapter #3.

Sorry it took a while, but I had me a mental block.

Now we have Hedwig in the story. Let's wait and see how the owl and the phoenix interact.

There'll be more Snape soon enough, and good, wholesome Weasley action in the next few chapters.

Thanks to all who've reviewed, I really do appreciate it.

And last, but by no means least, I thank cckeimig for betaing the fic.

Don't forget to R&R!

Blind-phoenix


End file.
